Salvavidas
by Alphabetta
Summary: Lo que ella esperaba era acabar el resto de su vida sola, como Haymitch. Pero se equivocó. Para el Intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para Giselle Jay.


**Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el intercambio del día del amigo del foro "El diente de León". Regalo para: Giselle Jay  
**

 **Giselle, esta opción me llamó la atención justo cuando la subiste. Iba a hacer un Finnick x Peeta para el reto LGBT y pensé que un Finnick x Katniss le iría perfecto. Sé que no querías drama y he metido un poquito al principio. Piensa en ello como si fuera la película Up, el principio es muy triste pero la película en sí no lo es. Sólo necesitaba de esos momentos para llegar donde yo tenía pensado.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutes.**

* * *

Katniss supo exactamente en qué preciso segundo su gran amistad con Gale fue herida de muerte.

Fue en el momento en que Rory Hawthorne fue cosechado para la edición 74 de los Juegos anuales del hambre junto con ella.

Que su nombre saliera de la urna sólo un par de minutos antes había sido duro pero también lo sospechaba.

 _"Tenía demasiadas papeletas ahí dentro."_

 _"Al menos no ha sido Prim."_

 _"Tal vez no vuelva, pero Gale las ayudará, ya pactamos el ayudar a la otra familia de pasar algo así."_

Vio reflejada a Prim en él y eso deshizo el último de sus esfuerzos por mantener la compostura. Era su primer año y tal y como sucedía con su hermana, Gale no le había dejado tomar teselas igual que ella a Prim. Pero aún así había pasado.

—¡Rory! —gritó, cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Le hubiera dado igual que hubiera salido cosechado cualquier otro niño, pero no un Hawthorne. Parecía una broma macabra.

Effie sacó su pañuelo para limpiar una lágrima invisible. Se dirigió a una cámara y comenzó a hablar.

—Los tributos de este año son amigos, a veces la suerte no está del lado de los chicos.

Katniss no se consideraba una chica impulsiva, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era golpear a su escolta. Trató de contenerse pero no lo logró, avanzó hacia ella con los puños apretados hasta que un obstáculo en el suelo la hizo tropezar. Era la pierna de Haymitch Abernathy. El único vencedor vivo lucía como siempre, tremendamente borracho.

—Si la golpeas no te va a ir bien. Al Capitolio no le gustan los tributos que utilizan la violencia con la gente equivocada.

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de lo que iba a hacer a pesar de su estado lamentable?

Katniss tuvo que conformarse con morder su labio inferior más fuerte que nunca y desconectar de todo, incapaz de mirar al público. Incapaz de mirar a Rory, el hermano de su mejor amigo que había llegado a considerar casi como un miembro más de la familia y que se acababa de convertir en su rival.

Con todo lo que ello implicaba.

* * *

Lloró cuando se despidió de Prim. Su hermana, su patito que debía proteger. La imaginó sintiéndose indefensa y perdida. Pero no. Le prometió que no dejaría a mamá caer otra vez, que se esforzaría hasta que...

—No llores tú también, Prim —dijo abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

—Quiero que vuelvas... Pero eso significa que Rory habrá muerto. Que no lo volveré a ver nunca más.

Y Katniss intentó consolarla pero el tiempo se acabó y los agentes de la paz la sacaron.

Gale se hizo de esperar. Tras recibir a Madge y unas cuantas chicas de su clase más, hubo una pausa en las visitas y Katniss pensó que no iría. La siguiente vez que la puerta se abrió, él apareció. Fue un momento incómodo, pues Katniss no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Al final él la abrazó y ella se dejó llevar.

—Me hubiera presentado voluntario, Catnip, pero no puedo competir contra ti. ¿Quién hubiera cuidado de nuestras familias si ambos morimos?

Hicieron aquella promesa poco después de hacerse amigos y ahora él la estaba cumpliendo. Aunque eso significase dejar morir a Rory.

—Lo siento... —musitó Katniss sintiéndose culpable.

—No es tu culpa.

Pero ella nunca sabría si lo decía en serio o no.

—Trataré de mantenerlo a salvo.

— Pero ambos sabemos que no podrás mantener esa promesa por siempre. Y yo no puedo pedirte que mueras por mi hermano. Pase lo que pase, voy a acabar perdiendo a alguien a quien quiero.

—Lo siento —repitió Katniss.

Gale se separó de ella.

—En cambio tú si tienes posibilidades. Podrias ser la siguiente vencedora. Suerte, Catnip.

Tras eso dejó la habitación. Esa fue la última vez que habló con él.

* * *

La flecha atravesó el ojo de Cato, como si de una ardilla se hubiera tratado.

Estaba hecho. Había vengado a Rory y ahora se sentía algo más en paz. A riesgo de cometer un error y acabar ella muerta en la misma final, lo hizo sufrir cuanto pudo, clavando flechas en distintas partes de su cuerpo y empleó la última de ellas para su ojo. Lo mató como ella solía matar a las ardillas en el bosque, porque alguien tan sádico y vicioso como él no merecía la compasión de una persona, y por tanto no merecía él ser tratado como una.

Lo había hecho. Había vencido los Juegos del hambre y Prim y su madre nunca volverían a pasar hambre. Tampoco los Hawthorne, ella se encargaría de eso. Pero tenía la certeza de que no iba a poder escapar de la vida que la esperaba. Sus amigas de la escuela no eran tan cercanas y sentía como si nadie más podría comprender por lo que estaba pasando. Después de todo, la habían obligado a convertirse en asesina y luchar por su derecho a seguir viva. Sólo alguien que ha pasado por lo mismo sabe lo que es, y en el Distrito 12 sólo Haymitch lo sabía. Y él no había movido un dedo por ella desde la cosecha. La mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera estaba sobrio. No auguraba una muy buena relación con su nuevo vecino.

Para su suerte, había destacado algo y sin buscarlo, unos cuantos patrocinadores habían acudido a él para enviarle regalos. Pero no por eso tenía su gratitud.

Las únicas personas con las que tuvo contacto fueron Effie Trinket, por quien sus deseos de abofetear iban en aumento y Portia, su estilista lo suficientemente amable como para que ella no la detestara.

A pesar de los intentos de la mujer de pestañas exageradamente largas por animarla, Katniss no se sentía mejor. Lo único que la consolaba era el pensamiento de que pronto volvería a ver a Prim y dejaría al Capitolio atrás.

Sólo tenía que aguantar la entrevista de vencedora, eso y la coronación.

Después sería libre.

Portia diseñó un vestido de noche negro como el carbón con complementos rojos como las ascuas de un brasero. Effie la preparó para el encuentro pues ella se negó a ver a Haymitch. Todo fue bien, aunque Katniss sintió que no fue por ella, que Caesar la ayudó más de lo que todos pensaron. Lloró desconsoladamente intentando hablar de Rory y de lo que significaba para ella, el público lo encontró adorable y ella sintió ganas de matarlos a todos.

Tras unas cuantas preguntas más, pusieron el vídeo. Mostraron unos minutos de cosechas, desfile y entrevistas antes de pasar al baño de sangre.

Katniss había revelado a la alianza primaria su talento con el arco y ellos habían prometido admitirla si sacaba al menos un ocho en las sesiones privadas. Sacó un nueve y acabó en el grupo de ocho personas. Los seis profesionales, ella y el chico del Distrito 3.

La cámara enfocó a Rory huyendo con un pan grande bajo el brazo, a la pelirroja del cinco huir sin nada, a Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, Clove y Marina manchándose las manos de sangre. De ella también se esperaba que matase, así que fue a por el arco ignorando a Glimmer que gritaba diciendo que era suyo. Katniss cargó una flecha, disparó y atravesó el cuello de la chica con su flecha. Nunca supo exactamente quién era hasta ese momento. Abajo mostraron que se trataba de la chica del Distrito 8.

El baño de sangre acabó dejando nueve víctimas esparcidas por el suelo de la Arena. Glimmer aún seguía enojada por el arco y comenzó a gritar a Katniss. Exigiendo a Cato que si no le devolvía el arco, se iba de la alianza.

Cato la mató y Katniss revivió aquel terrible escalofrío que sintió en la espalda. Un líder tan despiadado no podía significar nada bueno.

Se establecieron una rutina de caza, dejando al chico del tres cuidando el campamento. Katniss fue poco a poco trabando amistad con Marvel y Marina. Ellos tampoco confiaban en Cato.

Esperaron a que el número de tributos descendiera un poco más, en ese tiempo Katniss llegó a conocer más a Marina del Distrito 4. Quería ganar los juegos para poder permitirse el tratamiento para su hermana, que había perdido la vista años atrás debido a una infección. En el vídeo mostraron momentos de ambas como si una gran amistad hubiera surgido entre ellas. Katniss recordó la admiración que sintió cuando ella le habló de sus motivos. Se acordó de Prim. Y pensó que de pasarle algo así también se hubiera planteado ir a los juegos para curarla. Ese lazo afectivo entre hermanos era algo que conocía bien y que inmediatamente la hizo sentir más cercana a ella.

Pero aunque Katniss sintiera admiración por ella, no estaba ahí para sacrificarse por el deseo de nadie. Su propia hermana la necesitaba en casa y quería vivir. No quería morir...

La escena de la noche de la traición fue recibida por los espectadores con gran admiración. Es hasta ahí donde Katniss se atrevió a ver. Katniss mató a Clove mientras dormía y Marina a su compañero de distrito en el cual no confiaba por haber defendido el asesinato de Glimmer. Se supone que debían hacerlo a la vez para que los cañonazos no despertaran a los restantes, pero Cato estaba ya despierto y mató a Marvel con su espada mientras ellas dos huían.

Katniss apartó la mirada de la pantalla, pues sabía lo que venía después. No pudo escapar de oírlo, pero al menos no lo vio.

Cato encontró a Rory y su aliada Rue, la mató a ella y lo capturó a él. Su objetivo era matarlo delante de ella.

Katniss se cubrió los oídos. No quería tampoco oír sus gritos. Sentía deseos de resucitar a Cato sólo para volver a matarlo.

Estuvo así hasta que Caesar tocó su hombro. Ella levantó la vista y vio en la pantalla que la estaban enfocando, y que su cara estaba roja y sus ojos hinchados.

—Katniss... —Caesar la abrazó y ella lloró en su hombro—. Todo está bien mi niña. Estás de vuelta. Han caído personas importantes para ti en el camino, pero tienes que seguir adelante por ellos.

La gente del público también lloraba, pero lejos de consolarla eso la enfurecía más. Quería a todos los habitantes del jodido Capitolio fuera de sus asuntos. Fuera de su vida. Lloró más fuerte, y ellos se emocionaron más sin saber la verdadera razón.

Pasó un rato hasta que se calmó. Lavinia la Avox le trajo un pañuelo y la ayudó a limpiarse la cara.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —preguntó Caesar.

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, poco a poco. ¿Sabes qué te animará? La noticia de que un grupo de decoradores va de camino al Distrito 12 a poner a punto tu nueva mansión para que tú, tu madre y tu hermana se puedan mudar inmediatamente. Y eso sin mencionar tu fabuloso sueldo de por vida. ¡Te lo has ganado! ¿Qué será lo primero que hagas con ese dinero?

Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Le vino de la nada y no estaba en ningún guión. Recordó a Coral, la hermana de Marina. Imaginó la tragedia familiar por la que debía estar pasando.

Y dijo las palabras que darían otro rumbo a su vida. Otro más.

—Me gustaría ayudar a la familia de Marina. Ella... Dijo que estaba aquí para curar a su hermana. Para costear su tratamiento. Quiero ser yo quien lo haga en su memoria.

El público se alborotó. Todos le aplaudían, algunos incluso se habían levantado de sus asientos.

—¿No tiene nuestra nueva vencedora un corazón de oro? —dijo Caesar—. ¡Un aplauso para Katniss Everdeen, vencedora de los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos Anuales del Hambre!

* * *

—¡Sonríe, Katniss! ¡Nos vamos a casa!

No se atrevió a ponerse difícil con su escolta estando las cámaras delante. La idea de volver a casa la estresaba y aliviaba a partes iguales. Quería ver a su familia. No quería enfrentarse al resto.

Mucha gente había ido a despedirla, a regalarle flores, cartas, tarjetas y chocolate.

—Felicidades por ganar el derecho a vivir el resto de tu vida traumatizada por lo que viviste, preciosura —dijo Haymitch pasando por su lado dando tumbos rumbo al tren.

Con él fuera de combate, Katniss tenía que agradecer a Effie que ella no tuviera que tratar con toda esa gente. Subió al tren poco después que Haymitch sin hacer caso a los que gritaban su nombre tras la barrera. Necesitaba estar sola. El tren era el mismo que los había traído así que sabía de antemano dónde estaba su habitación.

Al abrir la puerta y encontrar alguien adentro, se dio tal susto que agarró la lámpara de la mesita y la blandió contra el chico que estaba en la cama. Él levantó las manos.

—¡Eh! ¡Tranquila, eso es peligroso! Me rindo ¿ves?

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —exigió saber Katniss.

Aunque ya sabía bien de quién se trataba, era imposible no reconocer esa cara. Era Finnick Odair, vencedor del Distrito 4. El predilecto del Capitolio.

—Sólo estoy aquí para felicitarte. No podía esperar a que te pasases por mi distrito en seis meses.

—¿Y por eso arriesgaste a que este tren se pusiera en marcha contigo adentro? Sabes donde nos dirigimos, no creo que a tu cutis le siente bien el polvo de carbón que desprenden las minas y que se pega a todo.

—Qué considerada —se buró sin perder la sonrisa—. Pero no te preocupes por mí, este tren no se irá mientras yo esté aquí. La gerente de la estación no puede negarle nada a Finnick Odair.

Le guiñó un ojo, dejándole claro quién controlaba la situación ahí.

—Bueno, pues ya me has felicitado. Gracias y eso, ahora lárgate. Debo bloquear la puerta antes de que mi escolta se canse de la atención de la prensa y se acuerde de que existo otra vez.

Finnick se levantó de la cama, ya no sonreía.

—También quería darte las gracias por ser tan generosa con la familia de Marina. Es muy noble de tu parte el querer ayudar a Coral...

—No hay de qué. Va a llegar un momento en el que no sepa lo que hacer con tanto dinero. ¿No? Además, siento como que se lo debía. Le he robado la oportunidad de volver con su familia después de todo.

—Entiendo. Todos nos hemos sentido así en algún momento tras nuestra victoria. Pero no te culpes Katniss. Este es mi teléfono, en tu nueva mansión encontrarás uno. Llámame si necesitas hablar.

—Estaré bien —contestó Katniss.

—Te aseguro que no lo estarás... Hasta pronto.

* * *

Había pensado en ir al bosque, pero dudaba si aún quedaría por los alrededores algún capitolino así que descartó la idea. Le hubiera gustado que el reencuentro con Prim y su madre fuera más íntimo, pero era mucho pedir al parecer. La primera vencedora en prácticamente veinticinco años, y con ella venían doce meses de regalos para todos. Obvio que su vuelta se iba a festejar a lo grande.

Prim no estrenó su nueva habitación, diseñada por Effie según la escolta. Durmió en la cama de Katniss que de haber tenido un par de hermanos más, habrían cabido todos en ella. No durmió demasiado, porque tenía miedo de soñar algo feo, como le pasó la noche en el tren, pero tampoco tenía sueño. Desde la ventana veía el restaurado paseo de la Victoria. La calle en la que estaban todas las mansiones. Frente a ella había una fuente rodeada de flores. Sin duda habían tenido que trabajar mucho para dejar todo presentable antes de que vinieran las cámaras.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando vio el teléfono en el alfeizar de la ventana de al lado. Tuvo que ir a su dormitorio con cuidado de no despertar a Prim para buscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón sucio el papel con el número. Volvió abajo con él y tomó el teléfono, dudando un par de veces antes de atreverse a marcar.

Pensó al principio que no lo necesitaría y un solo día había bastado para que ella se diera cuenta que necesitaba hablar con alguien que la entendiera. Los nervios se fueron asentando en su estómago mientras sonaban los pitidos que indicaban que se estaba estableciendo comunicación. Al fin, alguien tomó el teléfono al otro lado.

—¿Insomnio? —dijo la voz de Finnick nada más descolgar.

Katniss tuvo el presentimiento de que lo había despertado. Se le había olvidado lo temprano que era.

—Algo así. Espero no haber llamado en mal momento.

—Tranquila. Estaba en cama despierto. Creí que me llamarías en una semana, pero no que sería tan pronto.

—Si lo prefieres te puedo llamar en una semana —dijo a la defensiva.

Escuchó a Finnick reírse.

—Ahora está bien. ¿Qué tal la vuelta a casa? Te vi anoche en televisión.

—Entonces no te perdiste estaba mas que listo para cuando llegamos. Cuando los periodistas se fueron nos fuimos las tres directas a dormir... ¿Y tú?

Le pareció correcto preguntar. Él también debía tener sus propios problemas. El Distrito 4 no había tenido otro vencedor tras Finnick y este año había estado muy cerca... Hasta que Katniss le arrebató la oportunidad. Ahora que iba a ser mentora, era consciente de lo que era perder a tu protegido una y otra vez.

Haymitch llevaba viendo eso un cuarto de siglo. ¿Era por eso que había acabado rindiéndose?

—¿Yo? —dijo, como sorprendido por la pregunta—. Yo estaré bien. No te preocupes por mí. ¿Tienes algún plan para el primer día del resto de tu vida?

—Iba a ir al b... Iba a dar una vuelta pero decidí quedarme en casa. Mi hermana y mi madre aún no han despertado.

—Bien. Quédate en casa, no veas a nadie hoy. Pasar el día en familia te hará bien, lo digo por experiencia.

Y Katniss se dio cuenta de que a pesar de estar harta de verlo en televisión, no sabía a penas nada de él.

—¿Es eso lo que hiciste tú?

—No. Pero no por decisión propia. Mi victoria tuvo en el Capitolio una celebración sin precedentes... No me dejaron volver a casa hasta pasadas dos semanas. La fiesta parecía que nunca iba a tener fin. Cuando llegué estaba demasiado deprimido, tomé una barca y me alejé remando. Me encontraron los agentes de la paz en aerodeslizador dos días después, hambriento y deshidratado...

—Siento haber preguntado —dijo Katniss.

—Oh no te preocupes, ha sido recientemente cuando he comenzado a aceptarme a mí y lo que hice. Y las consecuencias. Creo que me vendrá bien hablar de ello.

—¿Con quien hablas? —preguntó Prim.

Katniss se volteó bruscamente. Su hermana estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la sala de estar.

—Uh... Con... —balbuceó Katniss pillada por sorpresa.

—¿Tienes visita? —dijo Finnick.

—No. Mi hermana se ha despertado.

— Entonces será mejor que dejemos nuestra charla por hoy. Nos vemos otro día. No le des demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, es mi consejo de hoy.

— Espera...

Pero antes de darle tiempo a decir nada más, Finnick había colgado.

Prim se acercó intrigada, y por alguna razón, Katniss sintió vergüenza por tener que darle explicaciones.

—Hablaba con Finnick, sobre lo de la hermana de Marina.

—¿Finnick? ¿Conoces a Finnick? —dijo impresionada.

—Bueno, más o menos...

—Mamá dijo el otro día que es muy guapo.

Su hermana comenzó a reír lo cual Katniss tomó como un buen signo. Levantó una ceja al imaginarse a su madre encontrando guapo a Finnick. Es cierto que el chico era atractivo, pero le sacaba como veinte años y desde que enviudó jamás se había interesado por ningún otro hombre.

—¿Dijo eso? ¿En serio?

—Pero no digas que lo dije —dijo Prim en voz baja.

—Demasiado tarde.

La madre de ambas estaba en mitad de las escaleras que iban al piso superior. Katniss y Prim se miraron alarmadas y Katniss rió mientras veía a Prim ponerse colorada. Era su primera risa en mucho tiempo.

* * *

—No puedes vivir sin mí —se burló Finnick.

—Si tanto te molesta dejaré de llamarte —respondió ella fingiendo estar molesta.

Había tomado la costumbre de llamarlo en días alternos. Él ya sabía por los horarios cuando era ella.

—No te hagas la difícil. En realidad te encanta. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Como siempre.

Los días eran más fáciles. Algunos. Las noches más difíciles. A veces creía que estaba progresando, otras que iba para atrás.

—¿Has hablado con Gale?

—Hablé con su madre Hazelle. Fui a su casa pero él no estaba. O al menos eso dijo. No creo que tenga el poder de arreglar eso ahora.

Katniss sentía que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para retomar su amistad con Gale. No era una reconciliación realmente, porque no estaban enemistados. Era un deterioro debido a causas cuya solución estaba fuera de su alcance.

—Espero entonces que lo tengas algún día. Mientras tanto, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Katniss.

—Esas cosas no se preguntan cuando alguien te anuncia que tiene una sorpresa. Espera ahí.

Oyó una interferencia y la voz de Finnick al fondo hablando con alguien más. Katniss frunció el ceño intrigada. Unos segundos después, sintió que alguien tomaba el teléfono al otro lado.

—Hola Katniss —dijo la voz que sin duda pertenecía a una niña más o menos de la edad de Prim—. ¿Sabes quién soy?

—Lo sé —contestó. Su voz temblaba de emoción. No la había oído hablar nunca pero sabía quién era. Podía intuirlo—. ¿Cómo estás, Coral?

¿Cómo podía estar alguien que había perdido a su hermana por conseguir el dinero necesario para curarla? Quizá no había sido la mejor de las preguntas.

—Estoy emocionada. Gracias por todo Katniss. Mi familia y yo y el distrito entero te adora.

La forma en la que hablaba desprendía tanta devoción y agradecimiento que Katniss se sonrojó y le costó encontrar una respuesta.

—No tienes por qué agradecerlo. Tu hermana era mi aliada y sus metas son las mías.

La había admirado, pero sin dejar que eso la cegara. Marina le habría cortado el cuello sin miramientos porque sus motivos eran muy poderosos, pero en otras circunstancias podrían haberse llevado bien. Esos pensamientos habían hecho que se sintiera terriblemente culpable de tener que matarla. Al final Cato la había encontrado primero, pero era una situación que podría haberse dado.

—Eres muy bondadosa, no puedo esperar a que vengas aquí en tu gira de la victoria. Quiero darte las gracias en persona. Todo el mundo quiere.

Al ver con el cariño que sentía por ella, Katniss sintió un nudo de emoción en la garganta. Conversó un poco más con Coral y cuando colgó se dio cuenta de que dos lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Trató de salir de la casa sin que nadie la viera, pero en la entrada casi chocó con Prim que se disponía a entrar.

—¡Katniss! ¿Qué ha pasado? —dijo agarrando los brazos de su hermana.

—Nada Prim, no te preocupes. Sólo me desbordé.

Prim la abrazó haciendo que se sintiera mejor, aunque paradójicamente sintió más ganas de llorar, pero había algo que nunca cambiaría y era que delante de ella debía ser fuerte y no derrumbarse. Y por eso hizo un esfuerzo para tranquilizarse hasta que la calma volvió.

—¿De donde vienes? —preguntó Katniss.

—Uh, fui a dar un paseo.

—¿Un paseo? —repitió.

—Así es, hace un día bonito, debemos ir al prado algún día. Hace mucho que no lo visitamos. Sé que ahora está lejos de casa, pero no debemos olvidarnos de todos nuestros buenos ratos allí.

Pasó a casa nerviosa, como si tuviera prisa y subió las escaleras. Katniss la siguió con la mirada. Había algo extraño, realmente extraño ahí.

* * *

—¿Y dices que se iba a ver a Haymitch?

—Dice que le da pena que esté tan solo y que la está enseñando a jugar al ajedrez. Mamá la defiende, dice que siempre nos hemos cuidado entre vecinos y que él es nuestro vecino ahora.

Oyó a Finnick reír.

—A ti no parece gustarte la idea.

—Haymitch parecía estar en el Capitolio más por los aperitivos que por mí. Él podría haber acabado a cargo de mi hermana.

Katniss se dio la vuelta sobre la hierba, su costado derecho estaba ligeramente húmedo por el contacto con las briznas cubiertas con el rocío de la mañana.

—¿Has visto sus juegos? Fueron el doble de desagradables.

—No, ni los visto ni quiero verlos. No quiero oír hablar de juegos en mi vida.

—Al menos ahora tiene a alguien con él. Ya no está solo. Quizá pueda salir del hoyo donde está.

Ella no contestó, sólo suspiró porque estaba más convencida de que sería él quien la arrastrase a ella a ese hoyo y no al revés.

—Ya veremos. El mes que viene le tocará salir a acompañarme a la gira.

—Apuesto a que te mueres por verme.

—Eres un creído —bromeó Katniss—. Y no. No tengo nada de ganas de ir a la gira, ni de ver a Eddie ni de pisar de nuevo el Capitolio.

Pero de pasar por el Distrito 4 sí tenía ganas. Quería conocer a Finnick, a Coral y la familia de Marina. Pero también tenía miedo de encariñarse demasiado con ellos y sufrir. No tenía por qué suceder, pero estaba en su naturaleza el preocuparse.

—En cuanto veas nuestras playas se te olvidará todo. No querrás irte de aquí nunca.

Pero aunque quisiera, eso no iba a ser posible.

Hablaron un poco más, hasta que el teléfono se apagó por falta de batería. Katniss se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se quedó un rato más acostada en el suelo, mirando el cielo blanco y gris cubierto por nubes.

A su izquierda a lo lejos podía ver el límite del distrito, el comienzo del bosque. Quería ir, pero sin Gale algo se notaba distinto. Todas las semanas dejaba una caja con comida en la puerta de la casa de los Hawthorne, tal y como Gale y ella se habían prometido hacer hace tiempo si uno de los dos salía cosechado y ganaba. Lo hacía después de que él se hubiera ido a trabajar porque no estaba segura de que él aceptase su ayuda, pero Hazelle sí iba a hacerlo.

Un intervalo de sol asomó entre las nubes, debían ser más o menos las diez y no mucho después de pensar eso, la campana del edificio de justicia sonó a lo lejos, anunciando precisamente las diez en punto. Se puso en pie y regresó a casa, pasando por la Veta para visitar su antigua casa la cual había pertenecido a sus abuelos paternos y que ahora muy posiblemente sería reasignada a la siguiente pareja en casarse.

—Ya estoy de vuelta —anunció Katniss al pasar.

Su madre estaba viendo la televisión y Prim estaba en la escuela.

—Ha llegado un paquete para ti, Kat —dijo.

En la televisión, el himno de Panem comenzó a sonar y sobre una marca de agua, imágenes de su edición de los Juegos comenzaron a sucederse. Katniss apartó la visita.

"¡Katniss Everdeen, nuestra nueva vencedora próximamente en su gira de la victoria! ¿No quieres perderte este grandioso evento? Consulta la lista de fechas a continuación."

El trece de diciembre, ese era el día que pasaría por el Distrito 4. No se le iba a olvidar. Lo demás, le daba igual.

La sala quedó en silencio hasta que Katniss decidió que era hora de dejar a un lado lo que quiera que hubiese pasado ahí.

—El paquete. Seguro que es de Effie otra vez —dijo.

Pero se equivocó. El paquete no venía del Capitolio sino del Distrito 4. Lo abrió intrigada, con la sospecha de que era un regalo de Finnick.

—Ese tonto... No debió haberse molestado —murmuró cuando leyó la tarjeta que había dentro y quién la firmaba.

"Porque uno no debería amargarse la vida si en su lugar puede endulzarla. Finnick O."

La caja estaba llena de bolsas de azucarillos. No tenía sentido, no había motivo, pero aún así Finnick lo había hecho.

—Es un buen muchacho. Se está preocupando mucho por ti, Katniss.

Y a ella eso le gustaba, pero a la vez la agobiaba. No estaba acostumbrada a que se tomasen tantas molestias por ella, pero acabó sonriendo distraídamente mientras sacaba las bolsas llenas de azucarillos de la caja. En el fondo encontró una de un color distinto con una tarjeta pegada "Para Haymitch", decía.

* * *

—Estamos llegando a la frontera con el Distrito 4, Katniss. Verás que llegamos enseguida —la avisó Effie.

Dejó de leer la revista de chismes de celebridades de Effie donde había un dossier de diez páginas sobre la vida de Cashmere y se acercó a la ventana. El paisaje había cambiado bruscamente. El Distrito 5 era desértico en su mayor parte, ese desierto comenzaba a transformarse en otra cosa. Viviendas y almacenes aparecían de vez en cuando rodeados de palmeras. Las había en todas partes. El Distrito 4 era muy estrecho y alargado y se extendía a lo largo de una bahía. Tenía forma de C, mas un pequeño archipiélago en un extremo. Su industria principal era la pesca, así que toda la actividad se concentraba en la costa. Tierra adentro sólo había plantas de empaquetado y otros servicios relacionados.

No tardaron mucho en divisar la línea azul del horizonte tras el pueblo. No supo muy bien por qué, pero el corazón comenzó a latirle muy rápido y una gran alegría la invadió. El mar era más impresionante de lo que ella podría haber imaginado. Era hermoso. Era el hogar de Finnick.

Katniss se fue junto a la puerta cuando el tren comenzó a aminorar al aproximarse a la estación. Quería ser la primera en salir y mirar alrededor, pero no había contado con Effie Trinket.

—¡Ay Katniss, va a haber mucha gente! ¡No saltes a lo loco! ¡Espera a que tus guardaespaldas exploren el terreno antes!

—¿Ahora te preocupas por mi seguridad Effie? —contestó Katniss.

Escuchó a Haymitch reírse a sus espaldas y en cuanto el tren paró y las puertas se abrieron, saltó al andén.

En los distritos anteriores la rutina fue más bien rígida. Llegar a la estación y ser trasladada al edificio de Justicia, dar un pequeño discurso y luego un banquete con las personas más influyentes del distrito más los vencedores. Pero en el 4 todo fue distinto. Parecía como si todo el distrito ya estuviera allí, aplaudiendo y gritando su nombre. Los Agentes de la Paz habían acordonado el andén, pero desde la distancia, a Katniss le quedó claro que ahí la querían. Jamás había visto una ovación mayor, ni siquiera cuando la recibieron en el Capitolio tras su victoria.

Un par de cámaras volantes iban de un lado a otro captándolo todo, mientras Effie no se decidía entre estar radiante de felicidad o estresarse porque las cosas no estaban saliendo como había planeado.

Pero a pesar de sus preocupaciones, todo fue bien. Katniss se acercó a la gente, los abrazó, tomó sus manos y recibió sus flores. Casi parecía increíble. Sólo había hecho lo correcto, lo que ella creía que lo era.

"En el Distrito 4 somos una comunidad. Estamos muy unidos." Le dijo Finnick en una de sus conversaciones, y ella pudo ver en ese momento lo cierto que era.

La multitud siguió al coche hasta el Edificio de Justicia donde todo estaba preparado ya para la ceremonia. El equipo de preparación de Katniss se puso manos a la obra. Portia había elegido un vestido de tirantes azul marino con escote en v y dos líneas blancas en la base de la falda. Tras peinarla le colocaron una pamela blanca. Al salir de la sala donde la estaban arreglando, varios agentes de la paz se volvieron a mirar. Hasta Haymitch se sorprendió.

—Hay que tener talento para dejar presentable a esta montañesa —bromeó, ganándose un regaño de Portia y los chicos.

—No le hagas caso —dijo un agente de la paz—. Esa pamela es un complemento típico de la gente adinerada del distrito. Si a ti te queda bien significa que tienes clase.

—Gracias —dijo Katniss, más secamente de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Si era una prenda de ropa que simbolizaba prestigio, entonces no quería llevarla. Cuando Effie anunció que las puertas iban a abrirse se la quitó y en el momento en que puso un pie fuera del escenario, la lanzó al público donde varios se pelearon por ella. La ceremonia había sido bastante rígida en todos los distritos anteriores, pero terminó siendo distinta ahí. La alcaldesa recibió a Katniss y le presentó uno a uno todos los vencedores vivos del Distrito 4 que eran seis. Comenzando por Mags y terminando por Finnick, cada uno saludó y dio un apretón de manos a la nueva vencedora.

Era el momento que ella había estado esperando. Ver a Finnick de nuevo en persona después de tantos meses. Después de tantas conversaciones de las que los demás no tenían ni idea.

El vencedor más joven del 4 subió las escaleras cuando la alcaldesa lo presentó con los ojos fijos en Katniss, mostrando su mejor sonrisa. Ella le tendió la mano para estrechársela tal y como lo había hecho con los otros, pero él la tomó entre las suyas y la besó. Todos rieron y Katniss se sonrojó. Finnick era así y todos esperaban que lo fuera. Seductor, galante y algo desvergonzado.

Quería darle un abrazo, se moría por ello pero no quería hacerlo allí delante de todos. Era la hora del discurso. Los familiares de los tributos caídos subieron a las plataformas, cuando vio a Coral a lo lejos, Katniss no pudo evitar emocionarse. Dijo unas cuantas palabras al micrófono, el comienzo de lo que iba a ser su discurso pero no pudo controlarlo. Allí estaba ella sonriente, escuchando lo que decía. En la pantalla vio que la sonrisa de la niña se volvía más amplia.

Los realizadores del programa pensaron que subiría la audiencia el traer la familia directamente al escenario y así lo hicieron. El encuentro fue público, no como ella hubiera querido pero ya no importaba. Katniss se acercó a Coral y la abrazó. A penas la conocía, pero sentía por ella un gran afecto. Todo el público había alzado el brazo mostrando el símbolo de los tres dedos. Respeto.

Todos la admiraban allí, y ella aún no se sentía merecedora de ello.

* * *

—Ya tenía ganas de relajarme, hasta que comience la cena al menos —dijo Katniss.

La ceremonia había concluído, sólo le quedaba asistir a la cena en la casa de la alcaldesa pero mientras no llegaba la hora tenía unas cuantas horas para hacer lo que más le apeteciera. Escogió ir a la playa acompañada de Finnick. Iba descalza, pues los zapatos le hacían daño. Sus pies estaban hechos para la arena, para las rocas y la grava y no para los carísimos tacones de diseñador.

—Y yo quería traerte aquí. Sabía que te gustaría —contestó Finnick andando a la par.

El mar estaba tranquilo, mojando sus pies con cada ola, la brisa era agradable y el olor salado. Tan distinto del Distrito 12 y a la vez tan acogedor. No había esperado que superase así sus espectativas.

—Acabo de llegar y ya siento como que me va a costar despedirme de todo esto mañana.

—Puedes mudarte aquí, tenemos algunas casas vacías.

—Como si pudiera... Mudarme así porque sí. Pero si pudiera me lo plantearía. Me ha gustado mucho la merienda.

Finnick rió.

—Pensé que yo era suficiente razón como para convencerte de hacerlo.

Su amistad con Finnick le recordaba a aquella que un día tuvo con Gale, la complicidad era parecida pero había una diferencia. Hacía un tiempo que creía que estaba comenzando a sentir algo más por él. Siempre lo descartó, porque pensaba que sólo podía traer problemas. En su lugar decidió darse un tiempo. Ver como reaccionaba al verlo de nuevo en persona. Ver si había algo más ahí.

Y parecía que así era a pesar de resistirse a admitirlo incluso consigo misma.

—No podría dejar a mi familia allí en el 12.

Aunque estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez Prim no la necesitaba tanto como ella pensaba.

—Me gustaría enseñarte algo Katniss. Quiero llevarte a mi lugar secreto, ven.

La tomó de la mano y la condujo a un pequeño muelle. Por más que preguntaba a dónde iban, él no reveló nada. Al llegar a una pequeña embarcación de madera le pidió que se montase en ella. Finnick saltó a dentro después y comenzó a remar. Siguió la línea de la costa hacia el este y tras sortear unos acantilados llegó a una pequeña cala escondida en un entrante. Katniss sonrió mirando el lugar que se veía como un pequeño paraíso. Saltó de la barca cuando estaba cerca de la orilla, mojándose el vestido. El lugar le recordó al lago en el bosque, aquel lugar al que tanto le gustaba ir y que tenía tan olvidado.

—¿Cómo descubriste este sitio? —preguntó admirada.

—En realidad no es tan secreto, pero la gente no se molesta tanto en venir por eso está casi siempre vacío. Veo que te ha gustado.

Aquel pareció como el mejor momento. El que tanto había esperado. La hermosa cala oculta, el agua verde azulada, la soledad, Finnick tratando de hacerla feliz. Otra vez. Katniss se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Él respondió devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza, casi la asfixiaba un poco pero no se quejó. Le gustaba así.

—Jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente todo lo que has hecho por mí —susurró.

—Sonríe. Eso será mi pago Katniss.

Y la besó.

Katniss lo había querido a pesar de sus reparos. A pesar de que era su primer beso y se sentía torpe. Él debía ser un experto en la materia. Algo le decía que había algo más ahí, que no era tan sólo otro de sus ligues, que había algo más ahí. Por otra parte, Finnick estaba más guapo que nunca, y aunque ella siempre creyó que esas cosas no le importaban, era un aliciente. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia sí y él aprovechó su fuerza mayor para tumbarla contra el piso. Acabaron cubiertos de arena, sonrientes, con las manos entrelazadas observando el sol ponerse más allá del mar, tiñéndolo de miles de tonos de naranja y amarillo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Katniss haciendo que él la observase como reprochando su falta de colaboración.

—Tú te irás y yo te extrañaré.

—¡Yo también te extrañaré! ¿Por qué no vienes al Capitolio a verme?

—Pensaba hacerlo. ¿Crees que no pienso en todo? Todos me aman allí no me resultará difícil conseguir una entrada a tu fiesta.

Entonces se acordó de repente de la cena en casa de la alcaldesa.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos —dijo.

—Nah... Quedémonos.

Katniss rió y juntos pasaron la noche allí a la intemperie. Observando las estrellas. Estaba feliz y se lo debía a él. Había incluso pensado que iba a acabar como Haymitch y quizá en lo sucesivo todo se pusiera más difícil.

Pero ahora lo tenía a él. El chico que aplacaba sus pesadillas y espantaba los fantasmas. Finnick. Su salvador.

* * *

 _ **Epílogo**_

Incluso cuando sabían que se irían a ver muy pronto, las despedidas fueron duras. Ambas.

En el Capitolio no pudieron disfrutar de ningún momento de intimidad y los periodistas comenzaron a ver cosas sospechosas en ellos dos. Protagonizaron la portada de esa misma revista que compraba Effie religiosamente todas las semanas.


End file.
